


You are going to hate me Harry

by musovic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, Love, Multi, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musovic/pseuds/musovic
Summary: ”1991. Best year ever” Harry wrote on the back of his notebook. Looking back, it really was the best. He met Hagrid who told him about his parents and his past and for god’s sake that he was a wizard. He got away from the Dursleys and went to this amazing school where everyone loved him and treated him like a hero even if he had no fucking idea how did he actually survived. He had amazing friends. His own quadra. Hermione, the smart and unbelievably kind, sometimes scary girl, Ron, the crazy, redheaded genuine guy and of course Draco, the somewhat mysterious, very ambitious and highly intelligent rebel against everyone and everything. Those were his best friends. He couldn’t have been happier.
Relationships: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	You are going to hate me Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Take it easy. It might hit you hard.

_____________________________________________________part 1________________________________________________________________

Time passed quickly to Harry and the first year of Hogwarts was almost gone. New year’s eve was absolutely amazing, Christmas too. It was a little weird though that both Draco and Harry got nothing from their families. For Harry that was nothing unusual and it didn’t bother him at all, in fact the presents he got from the Weasleys and Hermione and Draco, were a big surprise which he loved a lot. On the other hand, Draco did look sad. Harry supposed this was the first time his parents didn’t give him anything, he wasn’t sure if they even wished him a “Merry Christmas”. Draco decided to even stay at Hogwarts during the holidays, despite Ron’s and Harry’s insistence to come and spend the holidays at Weasleys’. At that very first Christmas at Weasleys’ house Harry felt like he had a real family. He was happy and he enjoyed it all. He wrote to Draco one day saying:  
Dear Draco,  
You would’ve loved it here. So much food! We laugh all the time. Fred and George literally became my heroes. They tease RonALD ALL THE TIME!!!  
We both got jumpers for Christmas, yours is black and mine is green. I got something else for you too but you have to wait for me to come and see it. I hope you are alright and that you are also having fun.   
Write me soon,  
Harry.   
Hedwig made Draco smile that day the second he saw the letter from Harry. He read it a few times and decided to reply:  
Dear Harry,  
I see you are having a great time. Tell mrs. Weasley that I am thankful for the jumper. As for you Harry I am not very pleased with the idea of you giving me presents and with all of that keep it as a surprise. If you must know I don’t really like surprises. Talk to you soon, be safe.  
Draco.  
To Draco’s surprise Hermione wrote to him too:  
Dear Draco,   
I hope you are well. Merry Christmas! I believe that while you are at Hogwarts you are doing some studying and researching for the upcoming exams. I wish I was there with you. I hope you are doing okay.  
See you soon,  
Hermione Granger.  
He shrugged at Hermione reminding him of the upcoming exams even though she was right and he could use the time to do all the work now and bother Ron and Harry when they come back.  
Dear Hermione,  
Thank you for being such a great mother and reminding me of my responsibilities. I hope you are having a blast. Take care.  
Draco.

The rest of the holiday Draco really did spend studying. He understood that he loved potions even though everyone seemed to hate professor Snape. He didn’t like him either but he never seemed to care about it. Unfortunately, Harry was a target of Snape’s horrifying attitude. He always questioned him about the things Harry couldn’t possibly know or he wanted perfection from him which was almost impossible because Harry was too impatient and a bit messy. 

Hermione got back to Hogwarts first. She was very happy and she brought a whole new bag with her, of course filled with books. Her and Draco had a special nerd bond. For Christmas they both brought each other books that were wrapped perfectly. They sat on his bed talking about potions, herbs and history.   
While reading a paper Draco interrupted the silence between them.   
“Hermoine?”  
“Yes Draco.”  
“What should I get Harry for Christmas? I already bought chocolates for Ron.” he leaned against his pillow eating sour candies.  
“I don’t really know. I made him a photograph of the two of us. He was so fascinated when he saw that pictures were moving.” she smiled softly.  
“I see. I am still thinking. He said he got me something but I have to wait to get it.”  
“Oh yes, Harry seems to like going on people’s nerves a bit.”  
They laughed and continued to enjoy their joined silence.

“Harry! Harry! What the bloody hell are you doing?” yelled Ron standing in the kitchen holding his suitcase. “We are supposed to get going!!! Hermione and Draco are going to kill us. Are you aware of that?”  
“I’m coming Ron! I haven’t finished wrapping the presents!” Harry yelled from the second floor.   
“What? You didn’t wrap my present Harry!!”   
“Ron please, you either help me or leave me alone.”   
He sighed and climbed up to help Harry.   
Harry wanted the presents to be perfect. He wasn’t very skilled and patient but the presents packed in cute boxes looked really good. As soon as they finished they rushed out. 

The train slowed their hearts and heads down. The sun was almost setting and the view from Harry’s window was remarkable. It made him think of the sky and how little he used to pay attention to it. He used to be very miserable, everyday. Living with the Dursleys is like being in constant pain, constant agony. He couldn’t even understand it, but when he was at Hogwarts he felt good, happy, overwhelmed totally by people around him. Even though Hogwarts was a school and Harry didn’t exactly love studying, he loved it, he loved the kitchen, the stairs, the chairs, the bathrooms, the classrooms...He closed his eyes letting feelings flow through his body. 

When they finally got to Hogwarts they saw Hermione and Draco waiting impatiently.   
“For the love of God, where have you been?” Hermione asked angrily, hugging them both.  
“We couldn’t really rush the train,” Harry said with a smile.

The school has already started and the tension around exams builded up. Draco was almost always with his books studying, either in his room or the library. Him and Hermione decided to compete against each other. Draco’s natural ambition drove him to instantly love the idea and Hermione agreed to it immediately wanting to show off her knowledge. Who would have thought Hermione could be so competitive? Ron and Harry enjoyed a good show but they were both also required to study since Hermoine threatened their dear lives if they didn't pass. 

The Charms were the first exam they had to take. The Charms exam consisted in attributing animation to an otherwise inanimate object. This time professor Flitwick wanted to have some fun and asked them to make the pineapple dance on his very table. One by one he called them.  
Gryffindor's students laughed while making the pineapple dance and showing off various movements. Harry and Ron laughed more than they did participate in the exam whereas Hermione and Draco were rather silent and concentrated. Hermione did really well and the teacher praised her saying “What an excellent job miss. Granger. I believe you can smile a bit now.” She cracked a smile and moved away. Draco’s turn came after soon where he didn’t show any signs of nervousness but neither was he smiling or laughing like the others. “Malfoy dear, it is still strange seeing you as a Gryffindor.” commented the professor. “Isn’t it more interesting this way?” he replied with a smirk. The professor nodded and gave him the signals to start. The pineapple danced peacefully without any tricks. This was a steady magic, very natural, almost like the pineapple danced by himself. “Very well Draco,” murmured the professor and continued on. After a few hours every house of first years was done and the list of kids who passed the exam showed up. Draco was on top of the list. “Dracooo, I am so proud of you!” Hermione yelled while hugging him.“I would’ve been jealous but I saw your magic. It was so good.” Ron and Harry congratulated him but noticed that Draco didn’t feel so great after all. “I think that Hermione should have gotten the first place,” a lot of people commented, which Draco of course didn’t mind nor did he care. A lot of people from Slytherin hated him, especially Blaize and Pansy. Harry and Ron never knew why they hated him so much, all they knew was that he came from a very rich family, purer than all the purebloods. But that was all.   
“So, Harry, when are you going to give Draco his Christmas present?” Ron asked him after their final exam. Harry stared at his feet moving towards the dorm. “We passed all of our exams. Draco was number 1 at every single one of them. Maybe now is the time?” Ron followed. “He doesn’t seem happy at all Ron. For some reason he doesn’t feel good at all, nor proud. It’s shocking. Draco can be pretty cocky and ambitious, and he isn’t acting like himself at all.” Harry whispered. “I haven’t noticed but maybe you should talk to him Harry, you are friends after all. And then give him the present. Maybe it will cheer him up, ey?” He nodded, “I guess.”  
He wasn’t satisfied though, he wanted to know how to help Draco, but Ron was right, Draco himself was the only person he could talk to about this.   
Harry had decided, he was going to look for Draco. He left the Gryffindor dorm and started wandering the halls, there were a few students here and there, most of them were either resting in common rooms or playing outside. “Friday afternoon, totally free. I guess he would have been in the library but there is nothing to study now? Is there?” he kept thinking. “What am I even going to tell him?”  
He searched the library, the common dorms, the roof, almost every hallway. It was time for dinner already. Harry shrugged in disappointment. “Harry! Where have you been?” Hermione asked when they finally met at the dining table. “I went looking for Draco but he was nowhere to be found. It’s like he is intentionally hiding.”  
Hermione smiled: “I am sure that he is fine. He should be here any minute.”  
“I hope so.”  
Suddenly, professor Quirl, the ‘a lot weird and funny’ professor of the Defence against the Dark Arts, bursted into the grand hall and started yelling something about a troll.   
“Troll...dungeons!!” he collapsed.  
Everyone panicked immediately, but of course Dumbldore slowed them down and calmed the fuss they were about to make. The only thing Harry could think about was Draco. He hadn’t shown, he is alone, he doesn’t know about the troll. Harry panicked “Draco!! He is not here!! He doesn’t know!!”   
All Harry could remember from that night was that he saw Draco in front of the troll, staring at it totally still, face cold. Draco had saved him. He opened his eyes slowly only to see Hermione, Ron, Draco standing in front of him. “What happened?” he whispered.   
“You found the troll in the bathroom and started running, when Draco appeared, you tried fighting him but he knocked you out, luckily Draco knew how to stop the troll from crushing you completely.” explained Hermione, “I am so glad you are okay Harry.”  
“Bloody hell Harry you look awful.” Ron laughed.  
“Thanks.” he looked at Draco who looked deadly worried. “Are you okay?” he whispered. Draco just nodded in response.   
“I think he needs rest now off you go.” McGonagall appeared out of nowhere. Soon they all left.   
“Harry? Do you remember anything?”  
He shook his head quietly.  
“Are you sure? There is nothing you can tell me?”  
“I only remember seeing Draco in front of the troll. That’s all.”  
She seemed worried, “Harry the hunt for the troll lasted a few hours. No one knows where you were.”

2.  
“Draco, do you think this is going to work?” a known voice came through the fire.  
“Sirius, I have to do this. I don’t know if it is going to work...But his words. Sirius I can’t...” Draco sat on the floor staring at the fire.   
“I just hope you don’t regret this.”  
“It was his wish, Sirius.”  
Silence filled the Gryffindor dorm.  
Draco was left alone with his thoughts eager to cry and scream. “It was his wish” he repeated softly. 

The next day Harry was summoned by Dumbldore. He was a bit confused and scared. Why would have the principal asked to see him, he hadn’t done anything wrong now, had he? On the contrary Dumbldore looked really pleased.   
“Hello Harry. I hope I haven't interrupted anything. I just wanted to see how you were doing. I saw your exam scores and If I am allowed to say miss. Granger really made you study, yes?”   
Harry smiled honestly: “She really did sir.”   
“I also see you have made friends with mister Malfoy. How is he?”  
Harry hesitated for a second. “He is okay. I have a feeling something bothers him but I never got the chance to ask what it is. Draco is quite mysterious.”  
“Of course he is. All of this is new to him. Did you know that all of his family from the very beginning of their attendance to Hogwarts were part of the Slytherin house? It is naturally connected with their own blood, temper and education.”  
“Then” Harry stopped him, “how come is he in Gryffindor?”  
“He begged the Sorting hat to change it.”  
“Is he allowed to do that?”  
“Well he is. You see, the Sorting hat makes his own decision but it also takes into account our wishes.”  
“I see. I wonder how this makes him feel.”  
The conversation drifted away and the two of them made jokes and drank tea for the next hour. Finally, Dumbldore decided to get some rest and send Harry off to do his homework. Of course, Harry wasn’t going to run to his homework, instead he went again looking for Draco. 

“Why did you do it? Really, friends with Harry freakin Potter? Malfoy I thought you were better than this.” someone was shouting which caught Harry’s attention. He leaned against the wall supposing that the person talking was just around the corner.   
“Don’t bring him into this or any of this. Leave me alone. You should hate me and that’s all.” Malfoy replied sternly.  
“Oh, Draco, honey, we do hate you. You left us, you betrayed us. You betrayed your own fucking family! How could you?” Blaize screamed, pushing him slightly. Draco didn’t fight back.  
Pansy stared at him “You are going to betray him as well you know. That’s just who you are.”  
“I think I told you not to bring him into this.”   
“WELL I DON’T FUCKING CARE DRACO, I AM NOT YOUR FREAKIN DOLL ANYMORE” Pansy yelled and slapped him on his face. Blaize saw this as an opportunity to hit him as well and threw a hard punch into his stomach. Harry flew at them, pushing them away taking the incoming punches pointed to Draco. “Go away and leave him alone!” he screamed. Blaize and Pansy just shrugged and left, leaving the two of them barely standing. 

Harry helped Draco climb the stairs away from their dorms and classrooms. The balcony. Dark night with a few stars shining and cold air hitting them.   
“Are you okay?” Harry asked sitting on the floor next to him.  
“I got beaten up, what do you think?”  
“Right sorry.”  
“I am just kidding Harry, I am okay” he smiled looking at the great dark landscape in front of them. “How are you?”  
“I am fine. Why were they attacking you? I never saw you even speaking to them.” he felt angry and at unease.   
“Harry, they had a really good reason. I don’t blame them.” he smiled shortly. “Don’t get so worked up.”  
“They could have really hurt you. I don’t see any good reason for that.”  
“They were my best friends Harry. I was raised with them. We grew up together and I betrayed them-”  
“You choose Gryffindor.”  
“Exactly.”  
“Why? What made you do it?”  
“I wanted to leave them.”  
“Bullshit. I don’t believe you.”  
“You don’t have to.”  
The silence hit them. The wind was their only music and the stars their only light.   
“You are never going to tell me” Harry whispered shyly, as if his voice would destroy the symphony of the wind.  
“I wish I could believe me, but no. I won’t.” he whispered back.  
“This is for you.” Harry took out a small box that took a bit of damage from the fight. “Merry Christmas.”  
Draco touched his hand and took the small box. He stared at it. Emotions flew through his body and he felt he could cry, but not now. He had to wait, so he smiled widely at him. “Thank you Harry.”  
“Aren’t you going to open it?” he giggled.   
“I already know what’s in it.”  
“What? What do you mean? Who told you? Was it Ron? I am going to kill him.”  
He stood up already ready to leave smirking. Draco looked at Harry’s split lips. “Episkey.”   
With that he left, leaving Harry in a very nervous, blushing state touching his “fixed” lips.


End file.
